heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Serpent
Appearance The serpent is a conceptual being that in is real form is a giangantic snake or serpent able to swallow entiry galaxies.He likes to desguise or transform himself as a attractive being depending on its victim perception.The only thing that the serpent cannot desguise in his body is its scar in the left side of its face that its covered by his hair and his seal mark on his chest. History Not much is known about the Serpents origin only that her power and origin come from The Dark Essence.She/he as been influencing the omniverse since the first dawn of existence. The Serpent as been know by many names in different cultures like Disruptur,The Corrupt One,King of Despair,Father of All Serpents,The Masrter of lies. He/She is a being of pure evil and darkness that corrupts the souls of every beings even almighty gods.The serpent has been related to many myths trough eons of eras and ages and is responsible for many pantheons downfall He has been tempting and corrupting souls to achieve his own goals for many pourpose he is the one that gave Loki(nordic mythology) the power to breed three monsters (fenrir,jormungard and hella) that would bring the ragnarok,she influenced Hades(greek mythology) to start a rebellion against his brother Zeus,and other mischievious tricks that not only to gods but other lesser beings.The most famous been the construction and destruction of the Zargozian Empire. The serpent is depicted in many mythologies and religious folks as the great trickster and essence of evil (The one that tempts all beings with tempting temptations). At some point of the Universal Cycle the serpent became a high rank member of the OmniParlament but was exiled and seale by the 4 and their leader King Jutrius Magnus using the mystical bound. The Serpent eventually keeps influencing and manipulating beings waiting to be realese from his imprisionment.He knows that is confinament is eternal since he is one of the few beings that knows the secret of the Book of Oden Personality The Serpent has a nihilistic and cruel personality living only to trick and doom lives.Usually the serpent is polite and very persuasive at times been a very tricking character and very good at deciving other beings.The serpent believes him self to be a higher being and sees lesser or powerless beings as trash and simple victims he has a deep hatred God because he created lesser beings.The serpent displays an encyclopedic knowledge and his an excellent master strategy and manipulator playing and decieving even skyfathers.He prefers not to engage in direct conflicts and is allways behind the events not particip Power and Abilities Very little information is known about the serpents power the only thing is that he is a conceptual beings that possess vast but unknown mystic powers.He is in a higher levels than most gods,entities and conceptual beings. *Persuasion - The serpent is an excellent if not the most proficient users of this *Absolute Illusion - The serpent has the power to cast powerful illusions to decieve his victims and enemies.Even gods have been victims of this *Absolute Immortality - Serpent is immortal existing over eons of centuaries *Transcendent Physiology - possess god like physiology and powers *Temptation - he uses is illusions to tempt victims to do his biding * Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Proper